The Confession
by In Love With Technology
Summary: George, Nora & the kids are away, leaving Derek & Casey with the house to themselves. Emily & Ralph put ideas in their friends heads, making them think of where their true feeling lie. Will they give in? Find out. Smut! Might write more if u REVIEW!
1. Questions & Demands

**Author's Note:** Okay, I know this story was _HORRIBLE _when I first wrote it, and for it being my 1st Fanfic EVER, but I decided to do a re-write. (Hope you like this one better.)

**Disclaimer:** I can't do _nothing! (LOL! George Lopez reference) But I own nada!_

Casey was embarrassed of telling Emily why she looked the way she did. Her face told Emily everything she needed to know any way. Casey was hiding something. _But, what? _This secret was driving Casey _CRAZY._ So to prevent herself from Emily's-'_tell me the truth, or I'll fight it out of you'_-face, she stared at a specific spot on her pants leg for what felt like an hour, but only lasted 5 min. Casey **knew **she could tell Emily _**EVERYTHING**_, being that as it may, Emily _is _Casey's _**best friend**_. But if she told her this…, this _**thing **_she was hiding…., it could _DESTROY _her. Maybe she was exaggerating again. But she _knew_ that it went against everything she believed in. ALL her moral beliefs from that day forward….,would be gone forever. From her lips, to Emily's mind. _SICK!_

'_I'm doing it again.' Casey thought. 'I've __got__ to stop over analyzing everything.'_

Emily lifted Casey's head with one of her fingers. "Case….," She called. "What's wrong? You called me, and told me you had something important to say. Something about it being _urgent_?…., What is it?"

Casey yanked her head from Emily's finger, and went back to staring at her pants leg.

"_Case,_ I **know** that face…., why are you being so dramatic? _Tell me!" _She looked back at Casey, and watched her try to pick the spot off her pants with concentration. "Stop picking at your pants, and tell me, _right now!" _She demanded, hitting Casey's hand.

"Okay, _okay!"_ Casey said, caving in, and sitting up on her bed.

While Casey, and Emily were talking, Ralph and Derek were in Derek's room, fooling around. Ralph was at Derek's desk, and Derek was on his bed faced towards his ceiling, throwing a tennis ball at it, compelled with his thoughts-as if he had nothing else _better _to do-happy that he was killing two birds with one stone. He was able to deprive himself form boredom, and work his upper body strength for the _well-needed _muscles for hockey, to knock down those _'huge boys'_, at the same time.

"Dude, what are you doing?" Ralph asked, after beating on Derek's desk with his drum sticks.

"What does it _look_ like I'm doing?" He shot back.

"Besides hitting your ceiling with a tennis ball?" Ralph asked. "I don't know. He stated, shrugging his shoulders.

"I'm _thinking_." Derek hissed, as if that answered everything, throwing the ball faster, and harder at the ceiling with more anger.

"About _what_?" Ralph asked, confused.

"Wouldn't _you _like to know?" Derek asked, rhetorically.

"Uh, _yeah. _That's why I asked, dude." Ralph answered, not paying attention the question not meant to be unanswered.

Derek huffed, and rolled his eyes.

"So, are you going to tell me, or not?" Em asked, desperate for an answer.

Casey sighed. "Ugh, okay…," She took a deep breath. "I'm in love with Derek Venturi. _There, _I said it! Casey McDonald is I love with her step-brother. I know it's like, _half-_incest, and _all_ against the law, and goes against my rule of NEVER falling in love with someone who's the COMPLETE OPPOSTITE of me. But I broke that rule when I dated Truman. And Derek just so happens to be my step-brother. Which makes it that much harder, being as the boy lives with me! _UGH! _She took another deep breath. "Are you happy now that you know?"

Emily gave her a knowing smirk. "Quite."

"Since you wanna know everything….," Derek started, sitting up on his bed, putting the tennis ball on his dresser, then crossed his arms across his chest to finish. "I love Casey McDonald."

"Dude, if you're just now figuring that out, I feel _really_ sorry for you." Ralph said, pointing one of his drum stick towards Derek's face.

"I'm _NOT_ just now figuring it out…, I'm just know _**ADMITTING**_it. There's a difference." Derek said, realizing that he didn't just admit his feelings toward Casey to Ralph…, but also to himself.

"I mean, what am I supposed to do?" Casey asked. "Wait. What do you mean, '_quite'?_ And what's with the face?" She was _beyond_ confused.

"As if I didn't already _know_, Case. Almost half the school knows. **Na**. _Scratch that. _The whole _ENTIRE_ school knows, babe. You know, except the freshman. They're _sooo _clueless. Pfft." She laughed. "But anyway, we were just waiting for you to own up to it, and for you and Derek to 'declare your love'." Emily said, with her best Southern Bell imitation, smiling.

"_What?" _Casey yelled, half-smiling, and all questionable.

"Yeah…,"Emily answered. "Everyone basically figured out that you guys were in love with each other during the whole, '_I'm_ _with Sam, but now I'm not because it's over, because he's a jerk', _bit you had going on. "Em said, pointedly rolling her eyes.

"_Everyone?"_

"Yep."

"_Damn._ I just feel sorry for Max. He had _NO_ clue, _**what**__soever."_

"_He knew." _Emily blurted. "That's why he broke up with you, and left."

"**WHAT?**"

Em nodded.

Casey sighed. "I think Truman _knows_, but just doesn't want to admit it to himself. Good thing we're over." Casey sighed again. "Wait a minute…., what do you mean, '_you guys'?" _Casey asked, catching onto what Emily had just said, with a confused look.

Em's phone buzzed. "You know what?…, I think that you should talk to Derek about this. Emily suggested, picking up her Aeropostle tote, searching for her cell, after coming off of the bed beside Casey.

"I think you're right, but he's in his room with Ralph." Casey argued. _'Just another excuse for me to be chicken.' _

"So?" Emily asked rhetorically, after reading her text. My mom's ready for me to come home for dinner. See you tomorrow?" She asked, closing her phone, and putting it back in her purse.

"Yep! Bye, Em!" Casey said, waving.

"Adios." Emily said, smiling and shaking her head at her best friend behind her back, while closing Casey's bedroom door.

"So, have you told her yet?" Ralph asked.

"Oh, yeah. I definitely went to my step-sister's room last night to tell her good night, and said, _'Oh and by the way, __**I love you!**__'"_ Derek said sarcastically.

"So, she knows?"

"_UGH!…," _Derek began moving his hands from his body, ready to throw something at Ralph, and instead, ran his fingers through his hair in frustration. "Just…, just go home, or something. I'll see you tomorrow, Ralph."

"Okay…, later dude." Ralph said, as he got up from Derek's desk.

"Yeah, whatever Ralph, bye." Derek said, throwing off the dirty clothes that were on his bed, and flinging random pieces of paper around his room. Then, he laid back down on his bed, and blew out a long breath.

"Bye, dude." Ralph laughed, as he shook his head, while closing Derek's door.

Derek secretly swore that if he _ever _heard Ralph utter the word, '_dude' _again, he would strangle him, or at least make leave before Derek did something he would regret to one of his best friends.

~10 min. later~

"Hey, Case…,"Derek said, knocking on her door. "Open the door."

"It's already open. Come in." Casey informed, closing her diary.

"Oh." Derek said, opening the door. "We need to talk." He said, closing the door back again.

"I know, what's up?"

"I have to ask you something." He said, looking at her with his nose crinkled, because he thought that she knew what he was thinking, but shook the thought out of his head.

"Ok, shoot." She said, inviting him on the empty section of bed beside her, putting her diary in her dresser drawer.

"Where's Nora, and Dad?

She had no idea why he asked that. _'Shouldn't he know?' _She asked herself. "Don't you remember? Mom, and George are out of town for 2 weeks?"

"Oh, yeah!" He said, remembering. "And Lizzie, Marti, and Edwin….,"

"Are at their friend's houses for one." They said in unison.

"Catching on?" _'That boy can be __**slow **__sometimes.'_

"Yeah."

"I'm just surprised they left us with the house again, after last time But we _did _promise them _**and**_ each other, we wouldn't do anything to get ourselves into trouble again…., _remember_? So _don't _try anything." She warned, glaring at him.

"Yeah, I am too. But I promised I wouldn't do anything. Even though I don't know _why_ they believed me." He laughed, as Casey joined him.

"Yeah, me neither…., is that what you wanted? Or are you just gonna stick around, not saying anything, wasting your time _and_ mine, _combined_?"

"Oh, yeah. Uh, no."

"Then, what?"

Derek sighed. There's this girl that I like…, who's _WAY_ out of my league."

"Oh, then you should give up for a loss cause ahead of time. You know you're _NEVER_ going to get her." She laughed.

"That's the problem."

Casey gave him a blank look.

He sighed. She's _WAY_ smart, and she's _extremely _hot." He said, staring in her eyes.

"Is _that _so?" Casey asked, thinking about all the girls in the school who were smart, and pretty. '_I guess that there aren't that many girls around school that fit into that category. Maybe 5,15 girls?' _She thought to her self. _'I wonder who it is.'_

"Yeah, here's the-"

"On a scale of 1 to 10?"

"_What?" _He asked, thrown. "Are you serious?…, What are we?….., _5?"_

She ignored his remark. _"Yes, I am! _On a scale of 1 to 10..., how well do I know her?"

"What?" He repeated. The question was _SO_ lame, and so unpredictable, to come from someone like Casey. Pulling something like that from what, 4th…, 5th grade? He never thought he would hear that ever again. But when he heard it from Casey, it was different feeling…., it was- dare he say it?- _**cute**_.

"_Just answer!" _She demanded, punching his arm in a playful way.

"Definite, off the scale number of 100%." He smirked, rubbing his 'injured' arm, and looking into her eyes again. _'I never really noticed how beautiful her eyes __really__ are.' _He thought.

"So, that narrows it down to either _me…, _or Em."

"_Yeah. _I know." He said, placing his hand on her thigh.

Casey's hands started to sweat, and her heart was beating to what felt like a mile a minute. She tried to calm down, by breathing more, and wiping all her sweat off on her pants leg, but it didn't work. _Mostly_ because her left hand brushed by Derek's.

All of a sudden, Derek couldn't take it anymore. The back and forth was getting annoying, and the silence was killing him. So, out of his impatience, he filled the space between them, and kissed her.

"_Now_do you see my dilemma?" He asked, after pulling away from an intense 10 seconds.

"_Wow."_ Casey began. "Well, since you've told me _your _dilemma, I'll tell you mine." She said, returning the kiss that was given to her. She sighed after another 10 seconds. "So, what are we gonna do now?" She asked.

"I don't know what _YOU_ wanna do, but I know what _I_ wanna do, as much as _you _do."

"It's weird to ay this, but…, I do."

"_And?" _He asked, hopefully.

"And…," She sighed. "I'll do it."

He smiled. "Really? 'Cause you don't have to do it, if you don't want to."

"_Oh, I want to." _She smirked, closing in on his lips, putting just as much- but not _AS_ much-passion into the kiss as Derek did.

He wasted no time getting Casey's clothes off, it seemed more like _ripping._ Even his clothes came off quick. As soon as Derek saw Casey's easy-access lace bra, he got excited. "Oh…, Casey McDonald owns an easy-access bra. And it's lace. _**Naughty. **_**Derek likey**_._" He smiled, as he removed it with his teeth, took off Casey's panties, and fingered her.

"_Mmm."_ Casey moaned, throwing her head back in pleasure.

"Oh, I _**hope**_ that that's not the only thing you're gonna say today, 'cause I was hoping that I'd hear my name from these…," He put his dick in her.

"_**Aah.**_" She wept.

"Lips."

"_Der-ek_." She moaned quietly.

He smirked. "Never thought I hear such a sweet sound. Don't make it be the last time." He said, rocking slowly in and out of her.

"_Do you-" _He pressed his dick in her-_**hard**__._

"_Aah_."

"Under-"

"_Oh, shit."_

"Stand-"

"_FUCK_!"

"Me?"

"_Mmm_."

"_DO YOU?"_ He asked louder, beating inside her again.

"_**DEREK**__!"_

He smirked. '_Tonight is gonna be a good night.' _He thought.

PLEASE leave a review telling me what you think of the re-write. I wanted to keep the same story line, but I changed it up a bit. And I _did_ intend of making a Black Eyed Peas reference also, so yeah- don't own that either.


	2. Close Call

**Author's Note:** The rents decide to come home unannounced. Only to get more things for their 2 week trip, but Casey and Derek almost get caught. (If it hadn't have been for Casey's bat-like ears.)

**Disclaimer:** I own nada.

_"Oh, my God." Casey moaned. _"Derek!" _How he _loved_ hearing her call his name. "More, faster…., _deeper." _She begged.

Derek couldn't help himself…, he wanted to be inside her more than ever. Especially on account of her moaning his name. So, he did as he was told, but as soon as he did, Casey stopped him. He groaned in frustration. _"Ugh! _What?"

"Didn't you hear that?"

"Hear what?"

"That sound of a car parking. It sounded like it came from our garage."

"It could've been anything." He said, shrugging his shoulders, trying to get back inside her.

"But it _wasn't_ anything!" She yelled, throwing his hands off her sides.

"Are you-" He began, frustrated, and cut off.

"_Sssh!" _She demanded.

"Derek?…., Casey? Are you here?" George asked, opening the back door.

"_Oh, shit!_ George and Nora!" Derek said.

"Told you!" Casey said. "We're here!" She answered.

"They weren't supposed to be home until the week _AFTER_ next! Why are they here?" He asked, hyperventilating.

"_I don't know!" _

"Well, I'm about to go take a shower, than. I'm _pretty_ sure George will get on my case first, on account of I _always_ look like sex. I don't want to be around when he explodes."

"Good point…, go!" Casey said, pushing him out her door.

"Nora and I are going to pack up cleaner clothes then we'll tell you what we did so far." George announced.

"Ok, George!" Casey replied, obsessing over looking for some new underwear to put on after Derek came out of the shower. _'All I'm doing, is wasting time…., I guess this will have to do.' _She thought, picking up her skinny distressed jeans, baby blue cardigan, and pink tee.

3 minutes after Derek came from the shower, Casey came rushing out her room-towards the bathroom, hiding her naked body with her clothes, and towel-desperate to get clean. "Hurry up, and get your clothes out of my room, before George and Mom come up!" She yelled.

"Why?"

"Why do you think? If they come up the stairs, and see _your_ stuff in _my_ room…, they'll get _COMPLETELY_ suspicious! And what we did was _totally_ against the promise!"

"Oh…., _right!" _

"Well?…," Casey said, as she pointed her hand in the direction of her room. _"Get moving!"_

As she stepped into he bathroom, George came up the stairs as if on cue, and spotted Derek coming out of Casey's room.

"What are you doing?" George asked.

"Getting my clothes out of Casey's room. Why?" Derek reverted.

"I believe _I'M_ the parent…, so I ask the questions. So…, why were your clothes in her room?"

"Um….., because…., because….," He began, stammering.

"Because I accidentally put his clothes in with mine from the dryer again. Sorry." Casey 'apologized', drying her hair with a towel.

"Oh, well. Okay. That sounds logical." George agreed, nodding his head at the explanation. "I mean, it's happened before, so I guess I could see you making that mistake again." He was _so_ gullible. "So, what were you kids doing while we were gone?"

Derek and Casey exchanged a glance with each other with worried expressions. "Nothing!" They answered in unison.

"_Uh-huh?" _

"Derek tried to throw a party." Casey blurted.

"You did _**WHAT?**__" _

"She's _LYING!" _Derek argued.

"No, she isn't!" George said, voice cracking.

"Yeah, I am George. Calm down" She laughed.

"You guys didn't throw another party did you?" He asked. "All jokes aside?"

"_NO!" _They answered. "No, George. _We didn't_." Casey repeated. "All jokes aside. _**Promise**__."_

"Ok. I believe you. _Only_ because Casey re-instated me."

"Gee…, thanks for the support, Pops." Derek said, rolling his eyes.

Casey snickered.

"_Just saying_. Casey's more trustworthy then you are." George said, honestly.

"Hey, George…, did you tell them what we did yet?" Nora asked, coming up the stairs after putting up her stuff.

"No. But I was about to." He answered, enthusiastically.

"Okay, well…, we went skiing." Nora spilled, impatiently.

George eyed her.

"_What? _You took to long." She said. "You _know_ I'm impatient when it comes to exciting things."

"But- -" George began to protest, as he was cut off by Casey.

"Really?" Casey asked, smiling with interest.

"Yep." Nora answered. "_Best_ experience of my life. Plus…., I was laughing at George, because he kept falling." Nora said, laughing at the memory .

"What? I'm sorry I'm a bad skier…., but I just couldn't get the hang of it." George said, smiling.

"So Nora _actually_ beat you at something? Ha!" Derek laughed. Good job." He complimented, high-fiving Nora.

"Yay, Mom!" Casey said, doing the same.

"Thanks, kids." Mora smiled, giddy.

"Did ya'll do anything else?" Derek asked.

"Nope. We've been skiing since Monday. Mostly because, all we wanted to do was chill on the day we arrived." George answered.

"Good point." Casey said, heading towards her room, board of the convo.

"Well…," George began, scratching his head. "We gotta finish transferring our stuff to the car. "See you kids week after next."

"See you later, 'rents." Derek called out, as George and Nora walked back down the stairs.

"Bye Mom, bye George!" Casey blurt out her door.

"Bye kids!" Nora and George called, pulling their suitcases out from the living room, towards the garage. "Don't you think that Derek and Casey are getting along a little _to_ well?" George asked, putting their suitcases in their car trunk.

"Yeah. But George…., maybe you're reading into this a little _to_ much." Nora said. "But…, I'd rather see them getting along, then to see them at each other's throats." She said, as George opened her door, after closing the trunk, and traveling around the car to start their nearly 3 hour ride again.

George sighed. "Maybe you're right."

"Oh." Nora scoffed. "_I know I am_, George."

George let up the garage door, and drove off.

Casey peeked out of Derek's window. "Oh my gosh." She said, as she saw Nora and George pull off. "I can't believe we we're almost caught." She said, sitting on his bed. "That was _so_ close."

"I know." Derek said. "Chill out, and take a breather Case. They _didn't_ catch us." He said, placing his hand on her thigh.

"But they _could have_."

He sighed, out of frustration. "But they _didn't_." He confirmed, putting his hands on her cheeks. _"Now."_ He sighed. "I can think of something that we left unfinished, that requires _A LOT_ more closeness, and sweat, and nudity…, and-" He whispered in her left ear, sending shivers down her neck.

Casey put her finger on Derek's lips. "You had me at, '_I can think of something that we left unfinished'." _She smiled, as she began kissing him.

She moaned, as she began to remove her own top. _"Derek…," _She called, as she nibbled on his ear. "Fuck me…," She demanded.

"I like it when you beg for it." He smiled, removing her pants, as she removed his boxers.

"_Fuck me….," _She repeated, trailing kisses down his chest.

"Ooh…, Casey's dirty talk gets dirtier, and dirtier the more we fuck." Derek said. "Me likey."

"Is that so?" She smirked. "Then you'll _love_ how dirty my mind is. I have things that I want to do to _this_ body."

He was intrigued. "And what- - ooh.., _mmmmmmmm_." Derek moaned, as Casey lead her tongue up and down Derek's dick. "_That's__ a dirty ass mind, Casey McDonald." _He moaned again, as he put his hands on her head. "Aah…, **ooh**…, mmm. _Oh, shit…," _

Casey got so lost in what she was doing. She just enjoyed the way Derek tasted, the way her forced her head up and down on him with speed, and the length of him inside her mouth, and moaned as well. Not once did she bite him, but she _did _enjoy her time down there, and Derek's moans. She had to laugh at that. Out of all the guys she's been with (c_ough_-_3_-_cough_), she's _**never**_ been able to say that she's been turned on by a boy. Namely, _Derek._

"_Casey…," _Derek called, moaning at the same time.

"Mmm?" She asked, making Derek moan again.

"Stop." He ordered.

"But, why?" She asked, sucking up the left over cum from Derek, making him hard all over again.

"I want to return the favor."

"Oh." She understood.

Derek put Casey onto his bed, and started to trail kisses down her chest. He decided to prolong what he _really_ wanted to do, and started to kiss her boob.

"Mmm."

Then, he proceeded by licking the tips to make them as hard as his cock-maybe harder if possible. He looked to his computer desk, and saw a cup filled with ice water in it, and the ice had yet to melt. He reached over, and picked one up.

"What are you doing?"

"_Sssssshhhhh_." He smirked. "I want you to make you feel good. Simple as that." Derek said, continuing by placing the cube of ice on the barrier of his mouth, so that he could hold it, and made a 'wall' with his tongue. He then moved the ice in a circle around her right boob, whilst continuing to fondle her left one.

"S-s-s-o-o…, c-c-c-c-cold." Casey moaned.

He moved in up and, down.

"_Mmmmmm." _She moaned, grabbing the back of his head, and pulling at his hair.

He continued this, until he thought it would be hard enough. and then touched her tip. '_Perfect.'_ He thought. He then moved to the left boob.

"Derek." She called, in a combination of a whisper and a moan.

The ice cube slowly started to whither away, and as it did, Derek began to slurp up the left over substance that was now water. He felt the tip of her left boob, and smiled to himself. _'Just the way I like them. Hard.'_ He thought.

"I'm so cold."

"Don't worry…," He reassured. "I'll warm you up." He smiled, sucking her boob.

Casey arched her back, and Derek gripped the _'cold' _boob. _"Mmmmmm. Your hands are so warm."_

He smiled to no one, and rubbed his hands together frantically, begging them to get warmer quicker. After a minute or so, he placed them onto her boobs.

"_Oh…, yessssssss. Mmmmmm…..,"_

He went in almost every direction possible with his hands that he could_, _as Casey placed her hands on top of his.

"_Der-ek."_

He had to stop sooner or later, because if he had t his way, he probably wouldn't let go of Casey's _humongous-_were they 48 D's or 40 DD's? He'd forgotten-boobs. For he hadn't gotten used to them yet. He started to work his way down again, kissing every inch of her. Until he hit his target. He reached her clit, and decided to go over it-again, to prolong his destination. He was at her legs, and for started to slap her legs-yes, I know…, _legs? Seriously? What? Does he have some kind of leg fetish or something? NO! He doesn't. __**His **__fetish happened to be heated for him, cumming like a slut, __**between**__ Casey's legs…., just waiting to be…..,_

He spread open her legs-and the fact that she's a gymnast, ballerina, _**and **_a dancer…, helped definitely-as far as he could, and _**damn!-**_ it was hell-a far! _SLAP!_

"_Ow!_ Der-_ek!"_

"_Ssssh." _He repeated. "There's a method to my madness. Just…., _wait_."

Casey sighed, and did as was told.

_SLAP!-_The top part of her leg, near her knee.

Casey bit back a cry of pain.

_SLAP!-_The spot at end of her inner thigh.

_SLAP!-_An inch above, and Casey started to squirm, _**not **_because of the fact that her slap her, but because it started to feel good, and the heat began to rise between her legs-as she began to cum again. She so desperately want to close her legs, and hold back the sensation, but Derek stopped her.

"Ah, ah, ah." He said. "Someone's not willing to get what's coming to them. I guess I'll start all over." He laughed. "And if you close your legs while I'm doing this, _**ever again**_, I'll start over. _Every time."_

Casey's jaw clenched, as he started back at her leg. _SLAP!_

_SLAP!-_The top part of her leg.

_SLAP!-_The spot atthe end of her inner thigh. She squirmed again.

_SLAP!-_Her mid-inner thigh.

"_Mmmm_."

_SLAP!-_The other hot spot, just _**inches**_ of her pussy.

"_Oh…., Derek." _He raised his hand, and she was expecting him to her where she was waiting, but her started at her other leg. "_Derek_….., _please…, _Casey begged.

_SLAP! _"Please, _**what?**__"_ He slapped her-_on her leg_-again.

"_**Please**__, slap my pussy. _I wanna know what it feels like._"_

He grinned sexually. "All you had to do was ask." He said, as he complied.

_SLAP!_

"_Ssssss-" _Derek entered three of his biggest fingers inside her wet clit, circled them around…,"_Mmmmmmmmm." _And pulled them, making sure he rubbed her a little at her entrance, before pulling out.

"Did you like that?" He whispered in her left ear, knowing that that was the ear that he should talk into to make her quiver, as her body shook under him.

"Yes." Casey cried. "Spank me again. _**HARDER**__._"

_**SLAP!**_

Casey arched her back, as he entered her with his fingers again, and she pulled his hair. "_Derek_. _Mmmmmm…, don't stop. Hit me again._"

_**SLAP!**_

"_**Sssssssss**__-mmmmmm. Yeeeeeessssssss. __**More**__. Faster."_

_**SLAP! SLAP! SLAP! SLAP! SLAP! SLAP!**_

"_Oooo-__**ooo**__-ooo-hh__**hh**__-yeeeeahh__**hhh**__. Ooh-ohh. Yes."_

"You want more?"

"_YES!_ _**PLEASE**__!"_

"What do you want?"

"I don't know."

"You me to face fuck you with my tongue?"

Casey's legs closed around Derek's hand, and she brought her pussy deeper in his hand.

"That's what I thought." He smiled, as he put her back onto his cum-filled bed (thanks to Casey), and sniffed her scent. It was intoxicating to him-like a drug. He started to kiss her clit. "_Mmmmm. _Case…., you're _sooo _fucking wet, it's ridiculous." He said.

And with those words, Casey tried _hard_ not to cum right there, in front of his face, but she was weak.

Derek bit his lip, and started to touch himself, while watching Casey in pure agony-it turned him on- and watched as a sea o clear liquid began to spill out of her sensitive area. "Damn, Case. What an I going to do with you?" He asked. "You turn me on with everything you do." That was the last words he said, before he closed in the space between his face, and her clit. He licked her slowly, and gulped every piece of liquid that was in his mouth.

Casey found herself opening her mouth to say something, but to no avail, found herself speechless. All she could do was gasp. She pushed her lower half down a little, and shoved Derek's head a little more inside her pussy. "_Ooooh_." So _that's _how that was supposed to feel.

Derek placed his tongue more inside her clit, and picked up his pace.

"_Derek_….,"

She took all the space that was left between herself and Derek, put her right hand on top of his head, gripped as much of his hair as she could, wrapped her legs around his head, threw her head back in ecstasy, and unleashed another round of cum-this time landing in Derek's mouth.

Derek gulped what she just released. He _**loved **_the way her cum tasted in his mouth, and he wanted more. He _**needed **_it. He had to do something to make her do it again. Maybe make her spew an unending cycle of Casey's cum if it was possible. So, he decided to move his tongue as fast as he could, and added his thick middle finger inside her.

"_O-o-o-o-o-Oooooooohhhhhhhhh_. God!" She could feel it. She know she was about to cum in his mouth again, but she was scared. '_Maybe he doesn't want me to cum in his mouth again.' _

Derek added two more fingers, and moved faster. In, out, in, out, in, out, in out, _iiiiiiiiinnnnnnnnnn_, curled his fingers _oo-iiinnnn_, out, in, out. And his tongue-God _**knows**_Derek's tongue is uncontrollably fast. Up, down, up, down, up, down…,

'_Or maybe he does…., __**Oh! **__I feel it again.' "Yeah- yeah- yeah- yeah-ooohhh…, __**oooohhhhh**__, yeeeeesssssss. Ahhh. Don't stop! Oh, Derek. Eat my pussy! __**Shit**__! Finger me! Feels so __**damn**__ good. Aaahhh!" _

Derek couldn't get enough, he knew that he could last eating her out forever if he allowed himself, but he wanted to fuck her senseless. So he allowed a few more minutes to pass by, then bit down on her clit, and pulled on it a bit.

"_**DEREK!**__"_

He stopped."I need to be inside you…,_ now." _He said, pulling her off the bed, placed her on his dick, and wrapped her legs around him.

"_Ooh. _Sex standing up." Casey said. "_Me likey."_ She said, play-mocking Derek.

"If you like that…, you'll _love_ this." He said, putting his hands on her ass cheeks, and bounced her up and down on top of him, and sucked her right boob.

Casey held onto Derek as if her life depended on it. _"Aah-aah-a-aah. Oh my God, oh my God, oh my God. Faster-ooh-__**Derek**__. Oh. Mmm. __**Fuck**__. Oh, aaahhh. Yeeeeaaaaaaaaaahhhhh. __**Mmmmmmmmmmmmmmm**__. Ssssssssss…..,"_

"Oh shit. Oh, _yeah_. That's right. _Oooooh_."

"_Derek."_

"Yes, whose is it, baby?"

"_**Derek! **__Fuck my pussy_. _Shiiiiiittt_. _Harder_. _**Faster**_. Make It _hurt_. _Oh, God_. _" _She sucked in air through her teeth. "_Oooh_, oh-oh-oh-aah. It's _**your's**_. _Aaah_."

"_Casey. Ah-ah-oooh shit." _He carried her to the edge of his bed, laid her out, put her right leg around his waist, and her left on top of his shoulder. forced all he could inside her, went as fast as he could, gripped her right thigh, and placed his left hand over her head.

Casey wrapped her right leg around his waist tighter, and put her hands on his ass, pushing more of him inside. "_Fuck…,_awwww_. _Damn. _Fuck my pussy_. _**YESSSSS**_. Derek, I'm cumming. Oh, God. It's your's, it's your's. _O-o-o-o-o-o…., shiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiittt_."

"_Mmmm, shit! You're tight as __**FUCK**__! Dimmit!" _Derek growled, his pace at a speed that he never knew he could reach, squeezing her boob, and gripped her ass..

She sat up and her lustful eyes locked into his. "Don't stop." She ordered, grinding her lower half into him. "_Ooooooo-Der-ek."_

He put his free hand to her face, and pushed her hair behind her ears. "Wouldn't dream of it….," He smirked, circling his dick around her tight clit, and pumped himself inside her hard.

She threw her head back. "Aww. _Shiit!_

"Mm-mm" Derek ordered, shaking his head. "Sit up."

She did as was told, and wrapped her arms around his head.

Derek held onto her waist with both hands, forced her muscles to clench around his dick. "_Ssssssssssss…, damn! Case, why do you have to be so __**tight**__, and __**wet**__?"_

"Why do you have to be so _**big**_, and _**hard**__?" _She spat back, as they shared in a lust and love filled kiss. Derek pushed Casey back down on his dick, and gripped her waist as tight as he could, and put one of his arms on her shoulder. Even though his 8 inch dick was _**DEEP**_ inside Casey's clit, he still didn't think that he had his feel of her tightness around him.

And even though Casey knew that she was going to be _**sore as hell**_ in a day or two, and bo-legged as _**fuck**_ in the morning, she found herself putting her right arm behind her, arching her back, and gripping Derek's ass with her left hand, just to push herself in him _**more**_.

Derek glared at her boobs lustfully, and licked them like a wild animal, and growled. This made Casey cum on his dick, and Derek spewed semen inside of her.

"_Ooooohh_." Casey moaned, flipping her long locks, and enjoying her feeling his skeet inside of her, and the mix of his whit fluid with her clear liquid drive them over the wall.

"_Ooo-ooohhh, Case…,"_

"_Derek…,"_

"_Mmmm….," _

"_Dick, ass, now!" _Casey ordered.

This made Derek's almost deflated dick harden with excitement. He existed her pussy with one last "_Mmmmmmmmm_….," from Casey's lips, and flipped her over.

Casey got on her knees, bent down on Derek's bed, and flipped her hair over her right shoulder, so she can see Derek.

Since Derek's dick was covered with semen, and cum, he didn't have to worry about him being dry. He stuck himself inside her asshole.

"_Mmmmmmmm…," _Casey moaned, pushing her ass against his dick.

Derek took his time to get used to the feeling of how _extremely __**more **_tight she was in her ass, threw his head back, and gripped her ass cheeks. "_Mmmmm_." Derek pushed her slowly back out, as he bit his lips.

Casey gripped the sheets, pain and pleasure took over her. But she wanted this. So, she endured it.

After about a minute, Casey felt better. "Harder."

Derek pulled himself out, and left his tip inside her. He then continued, and smashed his dick in her ass.

"_Yeeess…," _Casey put her elbows up to level with her knees. "Faster."

Derek smiled to himself, began pumping himself in and out her ass with top speed, and decided to spank her pussy again.

"_Oh! Oh! Oh, oh, Ooooo-ooohh-hhhhhhh, oooo-oohhhhh, yesss…,"_

Review, please. It might make me happy! _**MIGHT. **_Lol!


End file.
